


No Strings

by Belbo_Baggins



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4711595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belbo_Baggins/pseuds/Belbo_Baggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Y/H/C) = your hair colour<br/>(Y/E/C) = your eye colour </p><p>italics are the girls singing<br/>the lyrics have been changed. sorry about that but it fits with the story</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Strings

Pietro’s POV:   
  
_I’ve got no strings,_   
  
Her constant singing of the same song as she started into the white waste land that was outside of her window. She was always sat by the window. Legs curled up and tucked under the grey dress, her body curled in like she was trying to protect herself. Her (Y/H/C) hair always covering her face, never allowing anyone to look at her and if anyone did she would scream and scream until they turned away. But when i did get a small glimpse at her face, she was beautiful. So beautiful that she put every model in the world to shame. Her quick movements made it unable to look at her for more than a moment. Her long fingers tapping on the glass, following each raindrop as it ran down before disappearing into the puddle on the wooden pane. She would sit like this for hours, not moving even when they offered her food and water. She just sat. Singing and watching for something.   
  
_To hold me down,_   
  
When the scientists came in to check on her, they would bring guards to hold her down and close her mouth when she kicked and screamed.   
  
“Just be careful with her!” I begged, banging on the glass as they roughly pulled her from side to side. “Don’t hurt her!” I pleaded, trying to get them to understand but they did not listen.  
When they left, she was alone, crying in a heap in the middle of her observation cell. She would just lie there sobbing, unable to move and when she was, she crawled back to her window. Her fingers tapping on the glass even harder than before as if she was trying to send a message.   
  
_To make me fret._  
  
I worried constantly about her. Whether she would make it through the day. If she was eating and drinking? Sleeping or singing? It was obsessive but I had to know that she okay. And each and every day she was. She sat there at her windowsill, fingers tapping and each time I walked past her I would wish her a good day. I did not expect a reply but i just wanted her to know that there was someone here for her. Someone who wanted more for her than just to sit in a cell.

After three months of hellos with no reply, she finally responded. It was in the middle of the night when I was jolted awake by someone shaking me. At first I thought it was trainers, bringing me out for a mid night session but when I saw (Y/H/C) hair I knew it was her. Her face was inches from mine, (Y/E/C) eyes staring at me, not blinking; just a cold stare. Her hair still hung over her face but in the dim glow of the safety light, I could just make out the small freckles that dotted her skin. Her lips were small and her skin a sickly white. Her grip on my shoulders was stronger than she looked and she had not yet let go.

“Pietro” She whispered.

“How do you-” her hand covered my mouth, head darting to the door incase anyone had heard. I didn’t think she spoke let alone know my name.

“Shut up, or we’ll both be caught” Her eyes blazed a bright red but calmed back to (Y/E/C) once she took a breath.

“I wanted to thank you for being so kind to me. Not many people are.” She nodded and moved her hands away from me. Her footsteps light as she tip toed out of my cell, stopping at the door.

“My name is Y/N” and she returned to her cell.

That night I went to bed happy. I had finally got a reaction out of her and now I knew here name and the smile she gave to me as I bid her good morning the next day was enough to make my entire year.

_To make me frown._

Our friendship continued to grow, each night talking to each other. She would sneak into my cell, and sit on the very end of the bed and share stories about the stories we had heard as children, or she would ask what I had done for the day. Where i had been. She wanted to know everything. She wanted to know what the snow felt like. What if felt like to breath in the cold air. How it smelt How it tasted. She wanted to know what there was to world outside her glass cell. A world shut off from her reach. Not once been outside in the ten years she had been here, had she been allowed outside of the compact cell. They did not trust her. Nor would they give her the opportunity for her to prove herself, and so she sat. Waiting for the day they needed someone like her yet that day had no come nor would come for a while. Her certain gift abilities were not stable enough to be released onto such a massive scale but she had the ability to control them, so there was not reason why she should not be allowed out. It was not her fault she has been injected with multiple forms of the serum, infecting her with powers beyond her control.

“I’ll get you out okay!” I reached out, grabbing her hand in mine and moving closer to her.

“I promise on my life, that you will leave this place and you will be free to live. I will not let you be trapped here for the rest of your life. You will be free” I promised, grabbing onto the back of her head pressing our foreheads together. “with me”

Leaning forward ever so slightly, I caught her lips in a kiss. She was stunned at first, drawing in a gasp at the sudden contact. Her right hand curled around my wrist, pulling herself closer kissing back. Her lips were soft and cold, skin even colder but her breath like the sweet breeze of a spring I had so long forgotten. My fingers curled in her hair, tugging ever so slightly, and she did the same to me. Using her own hand to guide mine to her waist, she crawled onto my lap and sat herself there. We continued to kiss for a while, trying to be a quiet as possible and when we pulled away we were both breathing heavily, unable to even speak but her smile made my heart jump into a sprint so fast I thought it would surely break my ribs. A final cold kiss on my lips, she whispered my name once again and walked back to her cell. She was my snow storm in the middle of summer and I wanted to hold her forever.

She had strings  
But now she’s free  
She’s got no strings   
Now, She’s free

  
_There are no strings on me._


End file.
